Mukadender
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in episode 26, "I Can Conquer Monsters Too!" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/012.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Mukadender's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" 'Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness' ''to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Mukadender makes a cameo appearance in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. While not playing a prominent role in his appearance, A carcass of Mukadender is discovered by Captain Hyuga and Oki of the ZAP SPACY while they are looking for Rei. Upon noticing the Carcass had been clawed at multiple places on its body, they assume that Mukadender had been killed by Rei's Gomora. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Mukadender reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Mukadender teamed up with fellow monsters, Red King, Lunatyx, Roberuga II, Alien Valkie, Frogos (B), Jashrine, Angross, Gromite, Kelbeam, Birdon, Alien Temperor, Arstron, Alien Hipporit, Telesdon, and Zoa Muruchi to take on Ultraman Mebius and Gomora in the Monster Graveyard. He was Ultraman Mebius's first kill (as well as the first Monster of the entire army to be killed) after Ultraman Mebius destroyed him with a few Mebium Slashes. Later, Mukadender joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Mukadender is one of the monsters that makes up one of the fingers on the right hand. Other appearances 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Mukadender makes a brief cameo appearance in an episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, when Oki shows Rei some of the Monster Data he has collected. Weapons and Abilities * : Mukadender can fire a stream of flames from his mouth. The Temperature of these flames reach 100,000 degrees Celsius and has an effective range of 300 meters. ** In the Ultraman Mebius series, this attack is retconned as having Mukadender spit fireballs instead. * '''Head Life': Mukadendar's head and neck can live on even when separated from his body. It separates at the base of his neck, allowing him to still attack his opponents. His head, after detaching, can also fly at a maximum speed of Mach 8. Mukadender's body also remains alive when his head is detached from it and can continue to attack opponents, overpowering them with the assistance of its still-living head. * Webbing: Mukadendar can fire a sticky stream of silk-like webbing from his mouth to immobilize prey/opponents. * Venom: Mukadendar's teeth are venomous, and 1 drop of the venom is strong enough to kill 50 adult males instantly. * Burrowing: Mukadendar can burrow underground in order to hide itself and ambush prey. Weakness When Mukadender's head is detached from its body, any harm/injuries that it sustains carries over to its body as well, causing it to flail around in agony when its head is injured. Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm